1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method of displaying vehicle information so as to securely control an accurate display of vehicle information for a plurality of vehicles.
2. Related Art
Because vehicles may be damaged or may cause damage or injury, it is important that accurate information pertaining to the vehicles be available for retrieval by interested parties. Accordingly, devices, systems and methods have been provided to display information pertaining to vehicles. However, typical vehicle information display devices, systems and methods do not provide for secure and reliable display of accurate vehicle information. Hence, a need exists to provide a vehicle information display apparatus system and method, which, inter alia, prevents and/or reduces property damage, personal injury, and financial losses possibly caused by vehicles.